Gaps
by CaskettFeels
Summary: #CastleFicMonday. This is a collection of post eps, AU looks and missing scenes that I think could have added something to the story. This story will hopefully be updated once per week.
1. S01E01

**A/N: Welcome to #CastleFicMonday. Every Monday, starting from season 1, I will endeavor to add a chapter to this story. Ratings, missing scenes, AU looks, post episodes... it's all fair game here, but I promise that most stories will be Castle/Beckett centric. Okay, let's get this party started!**

* * *

 **Gaps: Flowers For Your Grave S01E01**

 **Rated: T.**

"You're limping," the detective noticed as they made their way out of the alley.

"Do I detect a hint of concern for my well being, detective?" Castle flirted back, smug smile on his face.

"The only concern I have is how much paperwork this is going to create for me," she shot back at him, but his smile never faltered for a second. It was infuriating, and he still hadn't addressed the issue. "So, are you going to tell me what happened, or do I need to pull your shoe off and do it myself."

"Ah, it's nothing," he said bravely, waving a dismissive hand.

Who was she to argue, really? Rolling her eyes, she took in the scene of all the police vehicles, some pulled right up onto the sidewalk, others double parking and creating a traffic nightmare. Throwing the writer to the deep end of her mind, she started barking out orders to fix the mess and get CSU in the apartment upstairs, and into the alley to gather all the shredded evidence that was undoubtedly blowing away by now. Fortunately, the breeze was light, a barely there kiss to the cheek, just like Castle's…

 _Fuck_ , she thought to herself. She turned back to him and found that he was watching her every move. It was just a little unnerving, but being in a man's world, she was used to being watched, and she took great pleasure in showing up her counterparts.

"You're going to have to give a statement." It wasn't a question, but it wasn't an order, either. It was a simple statement of fact. "We could do it here, or in the precinct."

Castle looked around, weighing his options. He'd really like to give his statement in a five-star restaurant, but this was her no nonsense persona speaking, and perhaps this would be that one time where he stuck within the choices she had given him. "Here is fine."

"Okay. Let me just get my book," she said, turning on the spot to head for her cruiser. She grabbed her notepad from the dash and turned to find Castle had hobbled after her. "Okay, enough. Let me see your foot."

"Normally I have a few dates with a woman before I discover that kind of fetish," he responded with a cross between a wince and a smirk.

Beckett gritted her teeth, pointing to the passenger seat of her cruiser. He sat down and kicked off his shoe. Blood soaked through the bottom of his sock and undoubtedly ruined the expensive shoe. "Ugh, these cost a fortune," he growled.

"Yeah," Beckett observed, "probably enough to feed a small village."

Castle narrowed his eyes at her, just for a second and pulled off his sock. "How bad is it?" Beckett scoffed, and left. "Hey, where are you going?"

She only went to the trunk of her car, pulling free a first aid kit. Returning to him, she knelt down and rummaged around for what she needed. At least he had the decency to keep his mouth shut whilst she was bandaging his foot. "It's only a scratch; you won't need stitches," she muttered. "You probably stepped in glass; and what the hell were you doing with your shoe off, anyway?"

"I… dropped… a key. Yeah, a key. Just a plain old, normal key."

"A key?" she muttered, disbelievingly. Castle could see the wheels turning in her head as she stared at him, and that was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Then, she let out a deeply offended gasp as she figured it out. It was one of the things that had been on her mind - how did he get out of them? "You have a handcuff key?!" Beckett thrust her hand out at him. "Give it to me. Now."

"I wouldn't have needed it if you hadn't handcuffed me, _again_." Her hand didn't move, and her glare didn't waver. "Oh, come on," he muttered to himself while fishing for his wallet. He put the key in her palm, watching her delicate fingers closing over it. She really was a mystery. "You know I have more of those at home, right?"

Another scoff, she packed up her first aid kit. "Put on your shoe."

After getting his statement, which felt like she was pulling out her own teeth at times, they were finally finished. She closed her notepad and set it down on the dash of her cruiser.

"Hey look," Castle started, shoving his hands into his pockets, "about earlier, when we were going through my mail, I just wanted to say that… uh, if I overstepped…"

No. No. They weren't doing this. Beckett shook her head at him, stopping his words. "Forget it, Castle."

"No really…" he pressed again, only to be stopped once more by the shrill sound of his ringtone. He looked at her for a moment before pulling out the phone. "I should take this," he said, noting it was Alexis. Excusing himself, he turned to walk a few feet away from the detective.

As it turned out, she wanted to have a sleepover at her friends place, and he agreed readily. "I'll just be up all night. You know… _writing_."

"Or trying to," Alexis sassed him. "OKay, I have to go. I love you."

"Love you, too, pumpkin." Hanging up and putting the phone back into his pocket, he came back towards Beckett, who seemed too absorbed in what was happening around her to notice.

"Hem, hem." When she turned, yeah, he had to admit that was pretty sexy. She even offered him a small smile, so he supposed that was progress.

"Well, I guess this is it," she said… grateful the experience was coming to an end.

"Well… it doesn't… have to be. We could uh… go to dinner. Debrief each other."

"Why Castle?" she asked, smiling. She was flattered, really. "So I can be another one of your conquests."

"Or I could be one of yours," he shot back, and she was sorely tempted, her lip trapped between her teeth. She wanted to say yes. She wanted to just take that leap, because when Saturday night rolls around, she knew where she'd be otherwise. Home and alone.

But, she knew what she _should_ do, and slowly, her expression changed to that of a cordial one. "It was nice to meet you, Castle," she said offering her hand to him.

Put in his place, he respectfully took her hand in his, giving it a firm pump. "That's too bad," he said. "It would have been great." For a second, she had no idea if he was talking about dinner, sex or something beyond that. She bit her lip again, still tempted and wishing he would push her just a little bit more. She can't go back now, she's already declined. She already established a dynamic with him that she just can't seem to shut off.

So, she leans into him. After they way he drove her crazy today, if this was the only way she could return that favor, she was going to. "You have no idea," she said to the shell of his ear and stepped back. The look on his face made her want to take it all back, rewind the last minute and accept the offer.

But the words were out, but as she stepped away from him, she knew it was for the better. She didn't want to be a notch on his bedpost.

Still, she was tempted.


	2. S01E02

**Gaps: S01E02**

 **Nanny McDead**

 **Rating: PG**

* * *

"So, it looks like I managed to make it through the case without getting injured, shot or killed."

"Yeah, well. Maybe tomorrow."

Castle chuckled. "By the way, I really like that whole, uh… sisterhood thing you ran back there."

"I wasn't running anything, Castle," Beckett said, shaking her head. In that moment, he gets another glimpse for how deeply the detective can feel, even for a murderer. "What that guy did had consequences, only he'll get to just _walk away_." There is a certain injustice in that, too.

Castle nodded, inwardly loathing men like that, who could cheat on their spouse. He'd felt that bitter sting once before, and he hoped he would never have to relive it. He did well, covering it up, though. He couldn't let Beckett see that he was damaged, too. "Well, not scott-free," he offered, hoping to make her feel just a little better about the resolution to the case. "I mean, I uh… sense a pretty big divorce settlement in his future."

Meredith was invading his mind, suddenly. Despite what she had done to him all those years ago, he had still wanted to make it work somehow. Meredith didn't, and in the end, she moved to Malibu and divorced him a time later. She _tried_ to take him to the cleaners, but he fought it, tooth and nail.

After making a fool of herself in court, well, getting custody of Alexis had been a breeze, and starting over without Meredith was easier than he thought it would be.

"Whatever it is, it won't be enough."

That sounded like the tone of experience to him. Castle watched her walking away from him. The mystery of Katherine Beckett seemed to be growing exponentially. The clouds hung low overhead, threatening a deluge at any moment. Pulling up the collar of his blue sweater, he jogged to catch up to her.

After all, she was his ride.

"Hey, I don't know about you," he said, "but, I'm parched. How about a drink?"

Beckett looked over at him as they made it to her cruiser, just as raindrops started to fall. "Yeah, I don't think so," she said, but there was still a smile on her face. A _flattered_ smile. Castle could tell the difference, and it was his first real glimpse of what Beckett would be like once she got used to his presence… and she would get used to him.

Eventually.

"Come on," he tried again. "It's on me."

Beckett looked around for a moment, looking for that wandering ear that would bring word back to the precinct about how she accepted his offer for a drink. Finding the coast was clear, she sighed, opening her cruiser door. "Alright," she acquiesced. "One drink."

"That's the spirit," he grinned like the man-child he was, earning him an eyeroll as they plopped themselves in the car. "You name the place."

Well, that was easy. The came to a stop outside a bar on a lonely street, an out of the way place at the edge of a community. It was perfect. Beckett went inside first, nodding her head at the bartender there as they made their way through to find a booth towards the back.

"No way," Castle said after a moment, excitement coursing through him. "You brought me to a cop bar?" It earned him a few glances, his excitement not easily contained. Beckett held up her hand to the bartender, signalling for a pitcher of the usual. "This is so cool!"

"Sit down," she said, scowling at him. "You're drawing too much attention to yourself." And never again would she allow herself to be pulled into this – drinks with the writer.

Castle sat across from her. "Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"Yes," she growled at him, but there was a twinkle in her eye that kept the mood light. "Do you know how much flack I'm getting over you following me around like the precinct mascot?"

"They think of me as their mascot?" he asked, giddy.

"Castle, what is your malfunction?"

Before he could answer, Chuck, the barkeep, brought over the pitcher and two glasses. Castle thanked the lad, and proceeded to pour for the both of them.

"So, uh…" Beckett didn't really know where to begin. She accepted her glass, immediately taking a swig from it. "I wanted to thank you."

"Is that what this is?" he asked, indicating the pitcher.

"Well, yeah…" she shrugged. It wasn't supposed to mean anything more than that. "I just meant… calling the victim's phone the way you did. That was surprisingly helpful, Castle."

"I have my moments," he grinned and raised his glass. "To closing the case."

"Don't think we're going to have drinks every time we close a case, Castle," she sniped, but raised her glass anyway, clinking with his.

"Well, maybe if you keep me around long enough, you'll get to see more of my Castle magic."

"You say that like I have a choice."

"Just keeping the illusion alive, detective. I am learning so much about – _from_ , I meant _from_ – you already. I have so many new ideas for my book."

"Oh yeah? Care to share?"

Castle looked affronted. "Are you asking me for spoilers?"

"I… wh… _noo!"_ Beckett growled. "I don't care about your stupid book."

"So you won't be in line to get a copy?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Drink your beer, Rick, so I can go home. I have a Patterson novel to finish."

Castle reached a hand up to his heart, as though he had been shot.

 _Wounded._

* * *

 **A/N: For everyone following this, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I know I haven't updated This Moment in a few days, and I am sorry for that. Work just caught me off guard. I will be writing an update for it tomorrow. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this. Happy #CastleFicMonday!**


	3. S05E21

**A/N: So, I've decided to turn this into a free-for-all. I personally don't feel like writing about every episode in order. That will make it feel like a chore to me, and I don't want that.**

 **Additionally, I'm also taking prompts. Feel free to leave them in a review. I can't promise I'll use them, but, you never know. Try to keep them centered around the episodes, though!**

* * *

"You know, it's one thing to be following him around, but quite another to be _shacking up_ with him."

Beckett looked down at Castle, surprise written all over her face. Of all the things she's seen Castle be, this isn't one of them – at least until now. "Castle, I am not shacking up with him. I'm just doing my job."

He looked up at her, his emotions waging a war between his head and his heart. Of course he knows she's doing her job, but there's something else. They are so off balance right now, and this billionaire playboy – who was everything Castle had aspired to be back in the day – could completely destroy and dismantle everything he had worked _five years_ for. "Right," he said. What else could he say?

Of course, Castle was kicking himself now for not putting down the controller. He was kicking himself for getting so wrapped up in a _game_ that he had seemingly alienated his girlfriend in the process. This was his fault, he knew that, but now something else was happening, and it was striking him in the deepest of places that he hadn't visited in years. Now, his fear of losing her was all too palpable.

"You don't trust me," Beckett said. There was a horror-stricken look on her face, an unbelievability in what she had just come to realize. It made her heart ache, but furthermore, it made her pissed off.

"Oh no, of course I trust you," he shot back quickly, but with the way he said it and the look on his face, it only adds fuel to the flame.

"No you don't. That's what this is all about, otherwise this wouldn't be an issue." To his credit, he stared at her. There was a challenge in his eyes, and she knew he wanted to say something. This conversation was far from over, but it was hardly one they should be having in the middle of the bullpen.

"Shall we?" Vaughn asked from across the way. His suit looked perfect on him, and he had a certain ruggedly handsome aspect as Castle did, but it was different.

She looked up at him, pleased to have a reason to step out of the conversation and put Castle on ice for a while. "Yes," Beckett said, smile gracing her face, but it was hardly the smile she had reserved for the man sitting next to her.

All the writer could do was watch as she grabbed her bag and left with the man who had more than he could ever know what to do with.

And yes, it made Castle jealous.

* * *

"You know," Vaughn said with a heavy sigh, "that's an extraordinary woman you have there." The case was over and done with, and his lucky streak seemed to have come to an end, at least where Kate Beckett was concerned.

Castle turned to watch Beckett's retreating back, a gentle smile gracing his lips despite everything that had happened and was still unresolved. "I know," he replied, letting the elevator doors begin to close.

"Do you?"

The question caught Castle off guard and he turned back to the billionaire. His arm shot out between the doors and they reopened. He looked at Vaughn, his blue eyes hard in the face of what could only be described as his nemesis. "What the hell does that mean?" Vaughn could only smile, a small thing, really. He looked down at his shoes, shoving his hands in his pockets. "What, you think you know Beckett better than I do?" Castle scoffed at him. "You've known her for two days."

"Who calls their girlfriend by their last name?" Vaughn mused aloud, chuckling.

"Beckett and I have a dynamic you couldn't even begin to hope to understand."

"Oh, I got a pretty good look at it, Mr. Castle, and it leaves much to be desired, I must say." When Castle swallowed thickly, Vaughn knew he had him, hook, line and sinker.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Castle said, attempting to maintain a level of smugness that was waning fast.

"Don't I? In less than a day, I managed to get _this_ close to showing her how she should be really appreciated. I almost had her. How long did it take you?"

 _The kiss_. Or rather, the near kiss. Yeah, that still bit at him under the surface, but he was doing his best to keep it there. "You didn't get near as close as you think you did." Castle let out a laugh, perhaps a little forced. "You don't respect her and you don't know her and that's why she could never be with a guy like you."

"But she could be with a guy like you? It's painfully obvious that _you_ don't respect her."

Castle thought about his answer for a second, but Vaughn's patience was used up. "Look, if you don't mind, I really do have somewhere else to be," Vaughn said, looking at Castle's hand holding the door open.

"I earned my place at her side, and I have never tried to steal her from another man or _brag_ about her to get a rise out of one.." With that, Castle let go of the door and stepped back.

Vaughn shook his head. "You should know, Castle, that you've already lost her. Perhaps not to me, but you've definitely lost her. Just because you've earned your place at her side, doesn't mean you're entitled to keep it."

The doors closed and Castle was left staring at them, bewildered. What the hell just happened? To say he was suffering from information overload would be an understatement. Okay, he knew that he had been underappreciating his girlfriend as of late, taking her for granted, knowing that she would always be there when he was ready for her, but wow… what a self-centred jackass he was.

And then his mind circled back. _You don't trust me_.

"Hey, you okay?" Her voice came from behind him. "If you're waiting for the elevator, it really helps if you press this," Beckett said, leaning around him to press the call button. Castle shook his head.

"No, no," Castle said, shrugging. "I just came to…"

"Watch me do paperwork?" she finished, lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, _that_." Truth be told, he just wanted to see her, to ponder his muse some. He could have done that anywhere, really, but the company wouldn't have been as good.

Beckett offered a half smile and gestured towards her desk, leading the way. She bit down on her bottom lip as he couldn't see her, feeling a sense of awkwardness coming to settle over them. It was the sort of awkwardness that felt threatening in some way. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but it was definitely there.

The rest of the paperwork passed them by in a flash, and through the whole process, neither of them had said a word, especially as she reviewed the statement Ryan had took from her earlier. Closing the folder, she looked at Castle who had a distant look in his eye as he looked towards the stairs. "Castle?" she prompted. She saw the effort it took to tear his eyes away from that one focal point, and when he looked at her, she saw the pain there, coupled with the uncertainty. "Let's go."

She really needed to figure out what she was going to say to him.

 **TBC.**


End file.
